custombioniclefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Goldene Zeiten 1 Azusas journey " A new hope! "
thumb|left|219px|Azusa "The Toa of hope!" thumb|219px|Azusa "The Toa of hope!" The Toa of hope! Einleitung: D'as Erste Kapitel von Goldene Zeiten beschreibt wie Azusa ihre Entwicklung zur Toa der Hoffnung abschließt und ihre neue Bestimmung erhällt. Dabei muss sie lernen in allen Ereignissen der Vergangenheit das zusehen was die Hoffnung zeigt und in welcher Form. Für diese letzte Entwicklung braucht sie 7 Jahre, bevor sie in einem goldenen Kristall eingeschlossen zurück in die Welt kehren kann um dort Igni wieder in Armee zu schliesen. Um dann mit ihm für immer Glücklich zu sein. Das Happy End ihres Herzens. Der Lehrer "'A'uf stehen!" hörte Azusa eine sanfte Stimme sagen. Die Toa sah sich um und sah einen Turag vor ihr stehen. "Sie haben recht lange geschlafen kleines!" fuhr dieser fort. Der Toa viel auf, das der Turaga immer eine andere Kanohi Trug. "Wer bist du!" fragte die Toa den Turaga. "Ich habe keinen Namen und auch kein festen Gesicht!" sprach der Turaga sanft, "ich bin vom Großen Geist persönlich beauftragt, dir zuhelfen." "Wo bei helfen?" fragte Azusa neugierig. "Du bist zwar bereit," sprach der Turaga, "dein Schicksaal anzu erkennen!" "Aber du brauchst noch etwas Hilfe um alles zu verstehen." fuhr dieser fort. "Wo bei brauche ich nun wirklich hilfe?" fragte Azusa etwas gekränkt. "Du musst lernen, wie dieser Ort hier funktioniert!" erklärte der Turaga, "alles andere wirst du verstehen oder auch nicht!" "Ok! Du bist so etwas wie ein Reiseführer von dieser Welt diesem Ort!" sagte die Toa beruhigt. Der Turaga nickte lächenlt. "'W'as ist das hier?" wollte die Toa wissen. "Wenn ein Toa etwas besonders ist, dauert es schon mal," sagte der Turaga, "so braucht es manchmal mehr als nur Erfahrungen!" "Dieser Ort ist nur eine riesige Gallerie in der die Ereignisse aus der Vergangenheit wie Bilder gespeichert sind." schob er hinter her. Die Toa und der Matoraner gingen einen Flur entlang der an ein nobles Herrenhaus erinnerte. Die Bilder an der Wand zeigten Helden aus vergangenen Tagen und ihr größtes Schaffen. Auf einem der Bilder sah sie Matoro, der sich die Maske des Lebens aufsetzte. Ein anderes Bild zeigte wieder um Turaga Lihkan der sich zwischen Toa Vakama und Teridax warf. "Wer lebt hier?" fragte Azusa. "Alle die ihr Leben für eine große Sache gaben und deren Aufgabe erledigt ist!" antwortete der Turaga. '''E'rst jetzt viel der Toa auf das der Turaga eine feste Gestalt beibehalten hatte. Sie erkannte ihn jetzt sofort. Sprach ihn aber nicht auf seine Geschichte an. Der Turaga ging auf einen Saal zu und öffnete die Tür. Der Saal glich dem Spiegelsaal in Sugral Nui. Nur die Spiegel zeigten Bilder von vergangenden Dingen von den Azsua zwar gehört aber nie wirklich auseinander gesetzt hatte. Auf einem dieser Bilder war ihr letzter Kampf zu sehen und auf einem anderen Spiegel wie sie im Krankenhaus von Daxia lag. "Warum zeigst du mir diese Bilder?" wollte die Toa wissen. "Was gab dir die Hoffnung das du das alles durch gemacht hast!" fragte dieser zurück und verwieß auf einen dritten Spiegel. Dieser zeigte wie die Toa wie sie von den Zyglak nieder gerungen wurde und später in Ignis Armen zusammen sackte. Spiegel "'I'n mir ist etwas was mir Kraft gibt," sprach die Toa," gutes zu tun auch wennfür andere die Lage aussichtslos erscheint!" Der Turaga lächelte sanft und sprach, "Genau dass stellt dich auf eine Stufe mit den großen Helden unserer Zeit!" "Sie alle gaben ihr Leben für die Zukunft!" fuhr der Turaga fort, "weil sie in der Zukunft die Hoffnung sahen!" Die Toa sah andere Spiegelbilder und bewertete sie nach eigendem Bemessen. Einige erschienen ihr sofort logisch andere verstand sie auf dem ersten Blick. "Zeigen diese Spiegel das was wirklich geschah oder etwas verändertes?" fragte Azusa. "Die Spiegel geben die Ereignisse wieder wie sie wirklich geschahen!" antwortete der Turaga. Die beiden gingen aus dem Saal in einen anderen. Dieser erinnerte an den Konferenzsaal von Dumes Kolluseum. Nur war dieser gemütlich und strahlte Wärme aus. U Förmig lagen Sitzreihen vor ihnen. Die Toa las die Namen auf den Sitzen und stieß wieder auf Namen aus den Legenden. "'W'arum sind an drei Sitzen keine Namen?" hakte die Toa nach. "Weil diese Toa die dort sitzen sollten nicht erschienen und irgend wer ihr Schicksaal beeiflusste." sprach der Turaga. "Das ist wirklich traurig!" bemerkte er bedrückt. "Wie meinst du das?" fragte die Toa der Erde. "Da sie so nicht zu dem werden konnten für was sie bestimmt waren!" antwortete der Turaga. Der Turaga führte die Toa for eine Tafel auf der alle bekannten Element die einen Toa besitzten oder besaßen aufführte. Der Turaga zeigte auf ein Element welches als Entschlossenheit, als Furchlosikeit und eines als Gutes Wesen bezeichnet wurde. Bei letzterem Element musste sie irgend wie an Nikila denken. Aber wer war der Toa der Entschlossenheit und er der Furchtlosigkeit? 'A'zusa hielt ihre Neugier zurück denn sie würde die Antworten wohl früh genug erkennen. Der Turaga schritt in einen anderen Raum voller Bücher. "Hier wirst du alle Fragen und Hintergründe finden, die du brauchts," lachte der Turaga freundlich, "um die zu werden für die du bestimmt bist." Azusa setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und nahm ein Buch herraus. "Ich bin doch nun wirklich nicht die richtige!" sagte sie zu dem Turaga und verwieß das sie durch den Tod von Kakama zu einer Toa wurde. "Warum zweifelst du an dir?" fragte der Turaga mit beruhigender Stimme, "es ist kein Zufall das Kakama dich ausgewählt hat." "Es war nur etwas zufrüh als geplant!" sprach er weiter, "und deshalb musste das passieren warum du hier bist." Die Räume 'D'er Turaga führte die Toa in weitere Räume. Die meisten von ihnen glichen Lesesäälen wie sie von reichen Herren angelegt und genutzt wurden. In einem der Räume saß ein Toa den Azusa nur als Monster kennen gelehrnt hatte. "Was macht er denn hier?" fragte die Toa den Turaga. "In jedem Wesen gibt es was vom bösen und was vom guten," sprach der Turaga. "wer das gute noch im sterben sein gutes Wesen wieder findet, wird auch hier ein gutes Wesen sein." Azusa fragte den Turaga ob sie hier auch Kakama trefen könnte. Doch der Turaga beneinte die Frage und verwieß darauf das sie ihre Aufgabe nicht beenden konnte. "Gibt es noch eine Möglichkeit für sie?" sprach sie voller Hoffnung. "Das liegt in deiner Hand!" antwortet der Turaga, "wenn du die geworden bist die dir Bestimmt ist, wird auch Kakama hier einfinden!" Azusa begann langsam zu verstehen was hier geschah. 'D'as Schicksaal war komplexer als die Toa es erwartet hatte. Was für Antworten würden die Räume ihr bereit halten und welche Fragen würde sie wieder mitnehmen wenn sie das Ziel ihrer Reise erreicht hatte. Sie sehnte sich nach Ignis Armen und Worten. Auch Nikila fehlte ihr denn es gab noch so viel was die beiden besprechen wollten. Aber was kommen würde wusste die Toa nicht. Sie sah in einem anderen Raum die Toa des ersten Toa Teams ausser Lesovikk und Nikila. Auch Jovan sah sie zwischen drin. Aber sie alle waren hier gebunden und die Toa wollte sich lieber mit den Toa befassen die noch lebten und sehnsüchtig auf sie warteten. 'I'ch muss meine Bestimmung finden dachte die Toa der Erde und hoffte das bald ihre Antworten finden würde. Sie sah sich die Bilder an die alle traurige Zenarien zeigten und deren Ausführende ohne Hoffnung aussahen. "Darf ich ein Bild von der Wand nehmen?" fragte sie. Der Turaga nicktezufrieden. Azusa nahm das Bild sorgfälltig von der Wand und strich über den Toa der auf dem Bild einem Rahibiest gegenüber stand. Sofort begann dich die Geste des Toa zu ändern und seine Kanohi strahlte Mut und Kraft aus. Bei vielen Bildern geschah das gleiche und Azus verstand welche Kraft sie alles Leid ihres Lebens hatte durch stehen lassen. In ihr schlief ein Element welches noch Geweckt werden musste. Ein neues Element? 'E'in breites Lächeln wanderte über ihre ihre Kanohi. Ich trage die Hoffnung unter dem Herzen dachte sie und dies erfüllte sie mit einem Stolz. Aber was musste sie jetzt noch lernen. Sie löcherte den Turaga mit fragen und dieser ging mit ihr in eines der Lesezimmer. "Du musst erkennen, welche der Toa," sprach der Turaga, "noch nicht ihre wahre Bestimmung erkannt haben!" "Das ist deutlich schwerer als deine Hoffnung aus ihrem tiefen Schlaf zu erwecken!" fuhr der Turaga fort. "Ein Schritt darin ist es wohl in das innere des Toa zu schauen!" sagte Azus, "und dabei das gute in ihm zu finden auch wenn dieses sich tief versteckt!" Der Turaga nickte freundlich, "Beim anerkennen von Bestimmungen ist es oft änlich, den viele Toa haben Angst ihrem wahren Schicksaal entgege zu sehen, auch wenn ihre Bestimmung im Leben liegt!" 'A'zusa musste an die Toa denken die sie kannte und sah in ihnen keine Ängste. Nur Igni ihr Liebster wurde gelegentlich von Zweifeln an seinen Entscheidungen ergriffen. Doch ihr neu gewonnener Instink sagte ihr das Igni bereits seine Wahre Bestimmung gefunden hatte, am Tage an dem er den Platz mit Toa Ignika tauschte, als dieser wieder seinen Körper aufgab. So blieben nur drei Toa übrig. Zwei von ihnen wurden auf hatten auf jeden Fall das Schicksaal einmal umgangen. Die dritte wurde genauso wie Kakama von ihrem Schicksaal abgehalten. Doch wer von den dreien hatte welches unbekannte Element? Azusa hatte sich in eines der Lesezimmer gesetzt und las ein Buch was sich mit Vergeben und wahre Schuld erkennen befasste. In diesem Raum saß sie nicht lange allein. Nidihiki trat hinein und sah zu ihr auf. "Wie so bist du jetzt auch hier?" fragte er. "Ich muss meine persönliche Wahrheit finden um die "Schlafende Hoffnung in mir zu wecken." antwortete sie. Der Toa der Luft sprach "Dann liegt deine erste und wichtigste Lexion darin das Recht im Unrecht zu erkennen!" "Ach!" fuhr der Toa fort,"verzeih mir meine unhöflichkeit." "Ich bin Nidihiki und ab jetzt dein vorübergehender Begleiter!" "Ist schon ok!" lachte Azusa und stellte sich Nidihiki vor. "Ich sehe etwas in deiner Zukunft!" sprach sie zu ihm, "das hier und jetzt ist nicht deine Zukunft!" Nidihiki sah sie an, "du bist nicht mehr weit davon entfernt dein neues Element zu wecken." "Es ist mir eine Ehre!" die zukünftige Toa der Hoffnung kennen lernen. Azusa wurde etwas verlegen. Du musst lernen! "'I'ch möchte sie nicht kränken!" stammelte Azusa verlegen, "aber mein Herz gehört schon jemandem!" "Ich weiß!" lachte Nidihik vergnügt, "ich habe schon mit ihm gesprochen, da her bin ich so erfreut, das ich sie kennen löernen darf!" Nidihiki und Azusa gingen in einen Raum voller Tafeln und Medalien. Zwei der gewürdigten kannte Tuyet, sie waren von den Toten wieder in das Leben gegangen. Igni und Rufus waren auch hier! Nidihik zeigte ihr wieder die Tafel mit den 3 namenlosen Elenten. "Wenn du herraus gefunden hast," erklärte Nidihiki zufrieden, "hast du deine Entwicklung zur Toa der Hoffnung abgeschlossen!" "Darf ich mal raten," kicherte Azusa verlegen, "wenn ich wieder im Leben bin muss ich diese auch dazu bewegn ihre Bestimmung anzunehmen?" Nidihiki nickte, "ansonsten werden sie auch wie du ihre Bestimmunge finden müssen!" Azusa war jetzt ein wenig überlastet und musste jetzt erst mal ihr Gedanken ordnen. Was garnicht so einfach war. 'N'idihiki beobachtete wie sich die Toa durch Berge von Büchern Grub. Wenn sie ein Buch nicht merh braucht stellte Nidihiki es in das Regal zurück oder gab ihr das Buch was sie gerade lesen wollte. Mit jedem Tag den sie auf diese weise verbrachten erkannte sie das Gute in dem emaligen Dunklen Jäger. Sie sah aber auch seine Trauer und Wut. "Darf ich dich was persönliches fragen?" bemerkte Azusa während sie ein Buch über Perönlichkeits Erkennung las. "Nur zu!" antwortet Nidihiki. "Würdest du dich an Rooduka rächen," fragte sie, "wenn du die Möglichkeit dazu hättest?" "Nein!" antwortete der Toa, "was würde das an der Vergangenheit ändern?" "Garnichts!" lächelte Azusa und Schlug das Buch zu. "Gebe mir bitte das Buch über versteckte Ängste!" bat sie den Toa. Nidihiki sah zu ihr auf. "Du bist deinem Ziel noch einem Schritt näher!" lächelte Nidihik und gab ihr das Buch. "'N'ur durch deine Gedanken konntest du von diesem Buch erfahren haben!" erklärte er der Toa. Ganz langsam erkannte sie was sie ignorieren und was sie genauer beachten musste um die versteckte Bestimmung zu finden. Dennoch fehlte das fünkchen das ihre Erkenntniss die quälenden Frage zu beantworten. Nidihiki sah sich das Rumgegrübel der Toa der Toa der Erde an und ägerte sich das er ihr nicht die Lösung sagen durfte. Das gute in ihm würde es viel zu gerne tun. Aber die Toa musste aus eigender Kraft das Rätsel lösen. Azusa ging mit Nidihiki in den Spiegelsaal und ließ sich die Bilder von den Ereignissen zeigen, die Tuyet und Takafu vom Leben in das Koma und auch in den Kristallschlaf gebracht hatten. Und wie ernergisch Nikila ihre Gedankenbilder an Memphista und Diabolus weiter gab. Mit einem Mal waren die Bilder verschwunden und Azus hatte ihre Rätselslösung. "Bring mich so schnell zu der Elemente Tafel, bitte!" sprach sie. "'W'ie ihr wünscht!" antwortet Nidihiki und führte die Toa der Erde zu der Tafel aus roten edlen Holz. Sie legte ihre Hand an die Tafel und diese begann sich zu verändern. Der Rand wurde zu einem goldenen Bilderrahmen und an den fehlenden stellen wurden die Namen sichtbar. Tränen der Freude liefen übder Azusas Kanohi. "Kommt ich bringe euch zur Tür," sprach der Toa und geleitet Azusa zu einer Tür, "Geht wieder in die Welt der lebenden junge Toa der Hoffnung!" Nach dem sie die Geschlossen hatte spürte sie wie warmer sanfter Kristall ihren Körper umgab. Noch einmal erschien der Turag und beglückwünschte die Toa. Dann wurde Azusa müde und schlief ein. Der Kristall 'I'gni sah traurig zu den Sternen hinauf. Das hatte er früher immer mit Azusa zusammenngetan währen sie über die Zukunft philosophierten. Eine große Träne lief über seine Kanohi und er hoffte das er bald wieder seiner Azusa in die Arme fallen konnte. Er vermisste sie so sehr. Mit seiner Hand strich er sich die Tränen weg und bemerkte dabei nicht wie ein goldenr und ein grüner Stern vom Himmel schoss. Er griff in seinen Beutel und zog das Amullet in Form einer Sonne herraus. Er spürte wie sich das Amulett langsam erwärmte. Er warf einen Blick in den Himmel und sah das Azusas oranger Geiserstern goldend färbte. Das Amulett heitzte sich weiter auf und begann zu leuchten. Igni wurde von einer Welle von Freude und tierfer Glückseeligkeit erfasst. Er sprang auf und rannte in das Hanga der Opration Basis. 'A'uf seinem Airboard jagdte der Toa in die Dunkelheit der Nacht. Wie einst die Maske des Lichts ihren Besitzer gesucht hatte, tat es jetzt das Amulett. Der Kristall näherte sich immer schneller dem Boden und verlangsamte auf dem Moment des Aufpralls und blieb sanft im Boden stecken. Igni donnerte mit aller Geschwindigkeit Richtung Ga Metru. Da er hauptsächlich neben dem Energietunnel raste, zog er eine Staubwolke mitsich. Desto näher er dem Kristall kam des wärmer wurde das Amulett. Das Schmuckstück begann regelrecht zu glühen. Es riß sich los und zog einen golden Schweif hinter sich her. Der Toa der Erde folgte diesem und musste scharf beidrehen damit er nicht mit dem goldschimmernden Kristall kolliedierte. 'E's hüpfte von dem Airboard und umging den Kristall. Er spürte die Wärme und das Gutmütige als er den Kristall berührte. Auch das sich etwas lebendiges darin befand. Azusa konnte aus dem Kristall heraus nicht sehen wer da um diesen herum ging. Aber bei jeder Berührung spürte sie Ignis Anwesenheit doch die Müdigkeit holte sie wieder ein. Sie nahm die Worte von Igni war doch konnte nicht darauf reagieren. Ihr war immer noch Schwarz vor Augen sie spürte wie er Körper jünger und würde und die Kräfte wieder einkehrten. Doch zerte dies an ihrer Ausdauer und schlief wieder ein. Happy End mit Igni 'A'zusa erwachte mit Schlafaugen. Sie spürte ein weiches Kissen und eine flauschige Decke. Der Geruch von Honigkaffe stieg ihr in die Nase und sie wusste das sie wieder zuhause war. "Gut geschlafen kleines!" lachte ihr ein strahlender Igni entgegen und nahm sie in die Areme. "Ich habe dich so vermisst!" weinte Azusa und durchnässte mit ihren Tränen das Kissen. "Du brauchst nicht mehr weinen!" tröstete Igni sie und lächelte sie an, "du bist wieder zu Hause." Tuyet wollte gerade nach schauen ob alles in Ordnung war als sie das Schild an der Tür sah. '''Bitte nicht Stören!!!! 'F'ern ab von alle dem verzierte ein Kristall den steinernden Pfosten des Energieröhren Systems. Wie ein smaragdtfarbender Tropfen hing er an der Runden Steinscheibe durch die, die Energie Röhre verlief. Kategorie:Epos